Bowl or Stick?
by manyissues101
Summary: -RoxasHaynerPenceOlette friendship- Pence seemed to find genius in her plan. Roxas and Hayner looked like they had just seen Seifer and Rai tangoing naked.


0----0

It had never been a problem before. Never once had monotony reared its ugly head and failed to be ceased ever so quickly. There was always something to do, someone to annoy, or somewhere to go. Until now. Why was this day the exception of the hundreds that their lives had seen? Was it destiny? Fate, perhaps? Or was it just that it was so bound to happen that it did and seemed to laugh at their misery?

We'll set the scene—a summer day. A day with sweltering heat, the kind that reduced the favorite ice cream treat of the youth to nothing but bright blue drops on the ground and a dripping wet stick, so lonely without it's cold, salty sweet exterior. It was the kind of day that made them question how it could ever get that hot with the sky always twilit, but the boys (save Pence, perhaps) weren't quite patient enough to ever listen to Olette rambling about the weather. And, even then, she didn't quite know herself, but a whole bunch of smart words and Roxas and Hayner would listen to whatever she said, and Pence would just wink at her, too nice to say anything.

But they had played that routine too many times and now just came to accept the weather in all of its strange abnormalities. So they gathered to come up with a new plan, one that didn't involve Olette making them feel stupid. It was, of course, Roxas and Hayner that begged for it, just as they begged for their customary snack.

"But it's too hot to eat ice cream, guys," Pence tried to reason. And that's how truly hot it was—so hot that even Pence didn't want ice cream. Hayner had made a comment about the Apocalypse coming and how it involved them all to sweat to death.

"It's never to hot for ice cream! Come on, that's the point of ice cream—to eat it when it's hot!" Hayner was doing his customary pacing routine, smacking the customary fist into the customary open hand for each word spoken in the customary tone. The hothead had his customary routine down pat.

"But it will melt all over us!"

"Then eat it faster!"

"I can't!"

"Guys!" Olette swung her arms in between them. "Why don't we just get ice cream in a bowl?"

Pence seemed to find genius in her plan. Roxas and Hayner looked like they had just seen Seifer and Rai tangoing naked.

"A bowl?" Hanyer's voice changed to one of ridicule and disgust. "Ice cream was not meant to be eaten in a bowl. Without the stick how can we call it ice cream? It is the perfect harmony of the cream and the wood that makes the ice cream! The way that it drips down the stick, the fact that we can hold it in one hand, and the ability that the stick gives us to raise the ice cream to our mouth on our own time—those who eat it otherwise practice blasphemy!"

It was silent until Roxas put in, "He has a point, you know."

"And—" it seems that he wasn't finished yet, "who needs to dirty a bowl and a spoon? Why not just have a stick to throw away? To one that has to wash their own dishes, the stick is also a timesaver."

"And also an environment killer. Do you know how many trees they cut down to supply people like you with sticks for your ice cream?" Olette, ever the environmentalist, asked.

"Who needs the trees? What did they ever do for me?"

"Well, for starters, they supply you with oxygen."

"Oxygen-smoxygen. Who needs oxygen?" Hanyer dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand.

"Hanyer, everyone needs—" a hand over her mouth silenced her. Roxas felt an infamous nature-rant coming on.

"Lets go to the beach! That's a good way to spend a hot day."

"Did you just rhyme?" Hanyer screwed up his eyes to look at Roxas.

"I guess. What does it matter?"

"Roxi, the ever sensitive poet," Hayner cooed.

Roxas sighed. "Beach? Anyone?"

Pence raised a hand. "I'm in."

"Me too."

All eyes turned to Hayner. "Fine. But it's a long ride over there—I don't want to hear anymore of this 'ice cream in a bowl' foolishness."

All laughed as they exited. This was going to be a great day, the kind where crazy conversations ensued, Hayner tried to sneak onto the train for free, the boys wrestled underwater, and they all ate watermelon until their faces turned red.

It was a miracle day too. For, Hayner couldn't put a certain question out of his head. It plagued him the whole day, but he couldn't put his plan in action until he was home. That night, he sat in his kitchen, and spooned Sea Salt ice cream into a ceramic bowl. He weighed his spoon in his fingers, gulped, and took a quick bite.

He had three bowls. And the next day, when his friends came to see him sick in his bed, he forced the carton, bowl, and spoon underneath his bed. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Or, rather, what they didn't know wouldn't come back to tease him.

0----0

Have I ever mentioned that these guys are amazing? Especially Hayner…oxygen-smoxygen…hehehe.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But I have beaten Sephiroth, after years of trying, so I think that I'm content with my self. For now. Begins to sing Avenue Q For now….everything is life is only for now…

Okay, Ali is done. Please review! Why would I ask you to read…if you're down here then you probably have.

Anyone interested in entering a contest that I'm having please visit my profile!


End file.
